marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu
Ryu is the main character of the Street Fighter series, having appeared in all of the games and also a veteran of the many other crossover games Capcom has participated in. Story Ryu was an orphaned baby, with no knowledge of who his parents were or if they are still alive. When he was a young child, he was adopted by a man named Gouken and began living with him as well as learning a powerful martial art rooted as an assassination art. When Ryu was about 23 years old, Gouken believed that he was ready to travel the world in order to test his skills with fighters in the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken and Ken, and headed to fight in the first World Warrior Tournament. In Street Fighter, Ryu is one of the participants of the World Warrior tournament. After defeating many challengers, his skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Despite nearly losing against the "Emperor of Muay Thai," Ryu secures a difficult victory, and is crowned champion. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu leaves Sagat behind and returns to his home only to find that Gouken, his master and adoptive father, has been killed (or so he believes). Learning that Akuma had fought and killed his adopted father, Ryu began to travel the world to find this man to avenge him. He encounters and fights Akuma on a secluded island known as Gokuentou, while fighting Ryu, He senses that Ryu has the skills harness the Satsui no Hadou like he does, and tells Ryu about the Satsui no Hadou and it's abilities. Two years later, Ryu continues to be troubled by what Akuma had told him, compounded by his encounter with Rose, who has intricate ties to M. Bison. She tells him that he cannot defeat Bison unless he fights him at the cost of his soul. True to form, when Ryu confronts Bison, he is defeated unfairly. Bison takes the semi-conscious Ryu and begins brainwashing him, using his power to do so. This scene is interrupted by the entrance of Sagat, Ken, and Sakura, each of them having followed Ryu for their own reasons. While Ken and Sakura distract Bison, Sagat challenges the brainwashed Ryu. Sagat is offered this battle as an enticement to stay with Shadaloo. Sagat quickly notices the effects Bison's brainwashing have had on Ryu, and, at Sagat's urging, Ryu comes to his senses by using the Ki of the Satsui no Hadou to overcome Bison's power and helps Ken and Sakura fighting Bison, forcing him to retreat. Three Years later, Ryu enters the third World Warrior tournament to further advance his fighting abilities. It is there that he and Ken discover that Gouken is still alive, having survived being attacked by Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu and has helped Ryu learned how to control it without losing his humanity. Appearance Ryu wears a white gi and a black belt, and wears a red headband, though in the other MvC video games, the headband was white. In the Street Fighter series, Ryu didn't chronologically get a red headband until Street Fighter II. He wore a white headband in the Street Fighter Alpha series, which takes place between the first and second Street Fighter video games. Personality As a figure who strives to be the ultimate warrior, Ryu's most notable characteristic is that he always thinks about fighting. His motivation inspires characters like Sakura to fight, and is seen by others as an amazing person. However, he is not without a dark side. His will to fight may cause him to struggle with the Satsui no Hado, a gathering of dark chi that consumes a fighter. The most notable example is Ryu's rival, Akuma, though there have been many (non-canon) instances where Ryu succumbs to the Satsui no Hado, becoming Evil Ryu. Powers and Abilities *Master of a martial arts style, based on Karate, Judo, Kenpo, and Taekwondo rooted as an assassination art known as Ansatsuken. Though it mainly revolves around Shoutoukan Karate (evidenced in his normal attacks.) *Most recognized attack is the Ki 'fireball': 'Hadouken' *Can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. *The Satsui no Hado, an innate Ki which Ryu possesses, increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half demon like Akuma and can also use the Raging Demon, (the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II) an attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires. *He's also learned fairly good acrobatic skills to compliment his martial arts. *Possesses superhuman agility, being able to dodge bullets as if they were nothing. Gameplay Ryu is the quintessential "basic" character in fighting games with an intuitive array of punches and kicks, and very basic special moves, making him the definitive Jack of All Stats character who's meant for beginners and experts alike. Unfortunately, he is a rather predictable character because of being very popular in terms of usage, and many pro-players know much of his tactics, that doesn't mean that he's considered ineffective because of this. Ryu is an extremely balanced character who can still put up a good fight and has one of the best assists in the Vs. series, especially in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, where his Hadouken is godly in extending combos. Also, Ryu also has some strong combos and his mixup game is average thanks to his Sakotsu Wari (Collarbone Splitter) command normal. A minor disavantage of his is that his midair normals don't normally aim downward, making him a bit bad with air-to-ground jumpins. As of the 3D versions of his appearances, Ryu also has his issues of range solved, as he now packs some decent pokes. His Hadouken and Shouryuuken (and to the lesser extent the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku) helped define the basic traits of several if not all beginner-type "Shoutou clone" characters, making most have a basic projectile and anti air specials/attacks. Shoutouclone was coined from Shoutoukan Karate, Ryu's fighting style used in his normals. Command Normals *'Sakotsu Wari ''(Collarbone Splitter):' Ryu does a a two-hit Overhead punch which sees Ryu draw his fist back over his shoulder and thrust it forward and down, presumably hitting the opponent's collarbone. *'Senpuukyaku (Whirlwind Leg):' Ryu hops forward with a back spin kick. A minor version of the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. *'Roundhouse Kick:' This was Ryu's original Hard Kick in the previous games; Ryu aims a high upward spinning kick. Special Attacks *'Hadoken (Surge Fist):' Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. Can be used in midair, but flies straight forward like on ground. *'Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist):' A fierce rising uppercut (from a burst of invisible ki used to launch the user upward) in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg):' After a small leap into the air Ryu performs one or a few (depending on the kick/attack button pressed) rotating kicks (on an invisible ki tornado), using his other leg as an 'axis' on which he spins as he moves towards his opponent (or away if used while jumping back.) *'Joudan Sokuto Geri (High-Level Leg Blade Kick):' Ryu steps forward a short distance before delivering a powerful side kick to his opponent that may result in a wall bounce. * '''Baku Hadouken (Bursting Surge Fist):' A variation of the Hadouken who is a new move in UMv3. Ryu charges ki energy on his fist and then releases a powerful red Hadouken. Possibly a more powerful version of his Shakunetsu Hadouken (Scorching Heat Surge Fist) technique. * Ren Hadouken (Chain Surge Fist): Another new move in UMvC3, Ryu charges and then releases multiple Hadoukens in a rapid sucession. * Hadou Shoryuken (Surging Rising Dragon Fist): A new version of the Shoryuken, Ryu charges his fist with blue ki energy and then does a powerful Shoryuken, and releases the blue energy upwards after a sucessful hit. Support in MvC2 '''Support in MvC3 Hyper Combos *Shinku Hadouken (Vacuum Surge Fist) (Level 1): A super powered version of the Hadouken that by definition is a larger multi-hitting ki blast in the SF games, while in the MVC series is a massive beam of blue ki that hits multiple times. In MvC3, he gains the ability to aim it upwards or downwards. This can also be fired in mid-air. In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, it now has the ability to bounce off of walls and floors as the Shin Hadouken when the Hadou Kakusei is used. *Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Leg) (Level 1): As with Shinkuu Hadouken, this move is a powered up version of one of Ryu's special attacks, in this case: Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. He winds up, hops into the air and performs many rotating kicks, remaining stationary (unlike this move's special counterpart) and gaining a slight vacuum effect that can pull his opponent into the whirling maelstrom of kicks. Sometimes appears as an EX version of Ryu's normal Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku in SFIII and IV. *Shin Shouryuuken (True Rising Dragon Fist) (Level 1/3): Ryu delivers a powerful Shoryuken to the opponent's mid-section, which then follows up with another equally powered strike, which is then branched with the fully performed Shoryuken uppercut, but is much stronger. Can be followed up with most attacks and into a combo. This move was a Level 1 Hyper Combo in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. It was changed to a Level 3 Hyper Combo since Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. * '''Hado Kakusei (Surge Awakening): Increases the power of Shinku Hadouken and Shinku Tatsumaki Senppu Kyaku for a short time. *'Complete Change' (Level 1): To compense Ken's and Akuma's absences in the playable roster in MvC1, Ryu had this move. After inputting the command, Ryu will gain the moveset of one of them (see their movesets for details). X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Can act immediately after a dash. * Minimum damage scaling on normal attacks has been increased. * Collarbone Breaker can be canceled. * Added new move "Ren Hadouken". *Added new move "Baku Hadouken". *Added new move "Hadou Shouryuken". * Added new move "Hadou Kakusei". * During Hadou Kakusei, Shinkuu Hadouken becomes "Shin Hadouken" and Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku becomes "Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku". * Additional hits can be added to Shinkuu Hadouken through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song Ryu's theme song in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. 300px Ryu's theme is a remix from his classic Japan stagefrom Street Fighter II. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *One of Ryu's win quotes in X-Men vs. Street Fighter references the original subtitle of Street Fighter II: "You need to learn the way of '''the World Warrior'."'' ** Another win quote of his references the infamous Shen Long rumor from EGM (and by proxy, his actual win quote from II): "You must defeat my Aerial Rave to stand a chance." * In the ending cutscene of Marvel vs. Capcom 2, after you defeat Abyss, you can see Cyclops and Ryu shaking hands. This can be a call back to the title screen of X-Men vs Street Fighter, where both of them are shaking hands behind the game's logo. *It's assumed that Ryu's rival is currently Wolverine. Both are fierce veterans in the game series, often being many fans' #1 character picks, and both are portrayed as warriors with an honor code, a murderous side, and the will and determination to fight against all odds. Both have also spent time living and training in Japan, for many years at a time. Furthermore, they are both iconic characters for their respective franchises, both specific (X-Men and Street Fighter) and general (Marvel and Capcom), so the pair seems ultimately justifiable. *Before the rival switches, he was originally paired with Cyclops (who got excluded from Marvel vs. Capcom 3). The reason is that both could be considered the "Leaders or Heroes" of their franchise (since the first Capcom VS Game was originally X-Men VS Street Fighter). *He was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Ryu's alternate colors in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 are Evil Ryu, his SF Alpha alternate, and his SFII alternate. His new palettes in Ultimate are Ken and the version of Evil Ryu that appeared in Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000. * He is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. He is also one of 3 fighters that have made apparances as a playable character since X-Men vs. Street Fighter (excluding Akuma, who is a secret character on X-Men: Children of Atom, making him the very first Street Fighter/Capcom character to appear in a Marvel related game). * Ryu's ending features him about to fight Iron Fist in a dueling arena. Also in this ending if you look behind Iron Fist on the second picture there is a board which says "Up Next: Ken vs. Mr X". * Ryu's after-match quote to Deadpool makes a reference to Deadpool's Shoryuken, shown in a comic book (where he used it against Kitty Pride), and also one of the moves Deadpool can use in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Ryu was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume which became available March 1st. The costume is based on his appearance in the very first Street Fighter, not seen official media for over two decades since. * One of Ryu's new moves, the Hadou Shoryuken, was originally an exclusive attack to Ken Masters in the anime series, Street Fighter II V. * Up until Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, the Capcom vs. series used Ryu's appearance as of Street Fighter Alpha instead of his usual - while the MvC1 version uses his Street Fighter 2 palette (red headband and darker hair), his looks and animations are still those of the Alpha series. * In the original Street Fighter video game, the Hadoken was actually called the Psycho Fire. * In MVC2, most of Ryu's animations (and Katsushi Ishizuka's voice clips) were reused which were ones before the time of the first MVC (due to the instant need to discard his power change system). Despite this, Ryu's Shin Shoryuken voice clip was actually done by Toshiyuki Morikawa, making him one of the few characters in the series voiced by two different voice actors in a way. (Though most of the content in MVC2 was more so recycled from other MVC games.) ** Ryu in MVC1 was meant to be more like his Street Fighter III series appearance, with darker hair, a red headband instead of a white one, and with Sean making an appearance in his intro. In out of line somewhat, Toshiyuki Morikawa provides his new deeper voice in that game as oppossed to Wataru Takagi (Takagi being Ryu's seiyuu in the first two SFIII games, Tohru Ookawa voices Ryu in SFIII: Third Strike). ** Toshiyuki Morikawa also voiced Cyclops in the Marvel Anime. ** Ryu possesses the most amount of different voice actors in the MVC series (having four different JPN seiyuu), as well as in several of his appearances. * Despite being the "Jack of All Stats/Trades" character in several of his appearances, more recent games show his health to be slight above average. * Two Ryu's alternate colors resemble Ken, and Evil Ryu. Sprite Artwork Ryu_(XvSF).JPG|X-Men vs. Street Fighter 714427-ryu.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Ryumvc.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Mvc2-ryu.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Ryu_(MvC2_Hyper_Combo).png|Hyper Combo Screen in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Ryu_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors45.jpg|Ryu's alternate colors in UMvC3 Trailer1.jpg|Ryu battles Nova in the UMvC3 intro ae1392be5c44c312f79488dc9a5b7d0c.jpg|Street Fighter 1 - DLC costume 395908_235588953188660_143032932444263_550630_1891180150_n.jpg|Ryu wallpaper e0f34695f8c197242070721364068a84.png|Ryu Winning Pose s_ryu00_bm_nomip_s_ryu00_bm_nomipout.png|Ryu Full Victory Pose ryu 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 ryu 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See Ryu's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Ryu's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Ryu's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Ryu's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Shoto Characters Category:Ryu Category:XMvSF Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters